A camera for taking pictures is now commonly equipped in most portable electronic devices, such as recently launched smartphones and tablet Personal Computers (PCs). As the various functions of a camera become more important to people, an electronic device having a camera on each of opposite sides is provided.
In general, a camera at the front of the electronic device and a camera at the rear thereof are used for different purposes. For example, the camera at the front of the electronic device is often used for the purpose of taking a self-portrait picture, and the camera at the rear of the electronic device is used for the purpose of taking a picture of an object, landscape, or portrait of someone other than a user. Recently, a technique for simultaneously driving the front and rear cameras to utilize images obtained from them is provided. For example, a user of an electronic device may drive the both front and rear cameras equipped in the electronic device and the electronic device may display two images obtained from the driven front and rear cameras on one screen concurrently.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.